killing the king
by Crimson-sky-line
Summary: Tawny chouji's cousin comes to town but seems to bring more than memory's with her. she also seems to be falling for an unlikely guy. shika,chouji,ino,asuma.
1. going to town

Flustered and confused at what had happened worryed about her future, Tawny had run away from home.

She trudged slowly down the road, kicking her feet as she went. The wind was strong and cold, being around august she wasn't shure why it was so cold. She held her arms around herself wishing for a jacket.

Her pack seemed heavy, she had walked for days rarely stopping but for food and a wash if she could find a stream.

She kicked a small rock that was in front of her foot diving it into a bush. Hearing a small rustle of leaves she froze looking around. The bush she had kicked into was the noisey one.

She spun around on her heal to get full view of it.

Out from under it jumped a small grey mouse with one with ear. It sat in the middle of the path rubbing itself clean with it back leg.

"awe…" she stepped closer holding out a hand.

it squeeked softly and twitched its tail.

"come on come here." She made a small niose to mimick the mouse and coax it to her hand.

It scurred into her hand. " your very small." It chewed lightly on her finger guard. " you must be hungary then …" let me see. " with her other hand she dug into a small pouch at her side pulling out a small cracker. " is this what you want.

The mouse greedly took it in its paws nibbling on the morsel till it was gone. Then it ran up her arm under her shirt sleeve. " hey that tickles she jumnped around shaking her arm slightly.

It popped its head out of her shirt collar. " squeek" it poked his head back under running down into her pants pocket. "squeek sqee…"

She giggled patting its head. "ok, bu tif you stay with me you need a name…. Hmmm…." She looked upwards. " how about Conway?"

It squeeked again curling its self in a small ball it began to nap in her pocket.

"conway it is then." She pated its head gently with a finger as she once again proceeded down the road.

By dusk she reached the kohona gates. Her we are now. She said to th emouse who was now awake perched on her shoulder.

She pushed the gates open. And with a loud creak the moved. " hello." She looked to the gaurds placed at the front gate. They nodded .

"who are you." The taller one asked.

Ignoring their question she went on with her own. " can you point me in the direction of Akimichi chouji's compound?"

" third street to your left just go straight till you see the sign."

"thanks. " she smiled and began to walk in the direction.

"who did you say you where again?" the man asked narrowing his eyes as he watched her.

"I didn't say, thanks again." She continued to walk away. _I hope they arent prying and follow me… that would be bothersome._

She continued to walk the streets. She passed shop after shop filled with food. " grummble." She looked down toward her stomach. " shut up! " she barked at it.

" can I buy you something to eat?" she spinned around on her foot. Turning to see a man.

"a…. no thanks."

" I insist." He took a hand on her shoulder " come on ill buy."

Shrugging she allowed herself to be lead to a ramen shop. " so where are you from I havent seen you around here before?"

"your nosey are you mister?" she looked up to him from her ramen bowl. " can I have pepper on this and some red power?"

the shop man nodded. " I only know one other person who eats ramen like that." He raised his brow.

"so- what is it to you? And why did you buy me food? Are you some kind of pervert if so im not giving you anything in turn for this food."

"no no that's not it at all." He waved his hands to her pulling a cigerate out of his pocket and lit it up.

"what a dirty habbit." She shook her head. And with her newly spiced bowl in front of her she began to eat the ramen. " it gaves you bad breath, make you teeth yellow." She pointed her spoon to him.

(Sweatdrop) " I like my habbit." Crossing his arms he appeared a child of four.

She giggled at the sight of a grown man being a baby.maybe he wasn't here to rat her out to the guys at the front desk. " what did you say about the other person who eats like me?" she looked to him.

"a… o yes my student he eats it like that." He leaned back against a nearbye wall throughly enjoying his smoke.

"my cousin loves to eat it like this too, most people in our family do, tastes are similar I guess. She shrugged then drank the last of the soup bowl positioned in the air.

Conway ran out of her sleeve grabbing her cracker from the table he sat in front of her, chewing insanely it its food.

"whats with the rat?" he pointed with the cigerate to conway.

"found he, he's a mouse, and his name is conway." She swirled her chair around so she could see the sky. " I should get going."

Jumping of the chair she landed perfectly. Putting her arm on the counter she let conway run once again up her sleeve. " bye, thanks for the meal we should do it again soon." She smiled before running off down the road headed for chouji's house.

When she reached the doorway she was out of breath, hunched over and holding her knees " I hope this is the right place."

"tap tap" she knocked quietly on the door it was late and she had spent to much tim ewith the weird guy at the ramen shop.

Her uncle answered the door. " tawny!" he shouted engulfing her in a bear hug. When she had regained her breath she talked.

"hello uncle." She gasped. " Put me down." She then giggled as he set her gently to the ground. " where's chouji?"

"in his room…"

"thanks " she kissed her uncles cheek before walking down the hallway. She slide the door open, and smiled as she steped in seeing chouji. " how's my favorite cousin?" she smiled as he huged her tightly.

" your back." She ruffled his hair " for a while I think."

"That's good then?" he looked up.

"yah I chose to stay." He smiled then let her go he sat back down next to his friend.

"hey-" it was shikamaru. Who had been sitting their the whole time.

"who are you?" she crossed her legs and sat next to chouji.

"that's shikamaru don't you remember him?" chouji said looking at his cousin inquesitively.

"no it cant be." She crawled over and pulled on shika's cheek. Much like yoru least favorite aunt might do. " the shika I remember was smaller, and not this cute." She smiled again before she sat down, chouji thought he saw shika blush.

" its me."

" glad to hear you guys are still friends." She looked to chouji. "so whats new?"

"hmm… how long have you been gone now. Maybe seven years I think…" chouji looked to her she nodded. " well shika and I are both ninja's now. Shika being chunin."

" he was always the smart one." Shika turned slightly pink at the cute young ladys compliment."

" how old are you now?" chouji asked, rubbing his head.

"tweenty" she twiddled her thumbs.

" that's right." anyway we where going to sleep now we train in the morning." Want to come?"

"a…ok" she looked around "where do I sleep?"

"here is fine." Chouji then layed down pulling the covers over him she began to snore.

"shika can I share with you." She walked over and sat down next to him.

"fine but don't be troublesome and hog it." She pulled some to her and snuggled to him." Your warm." She giggled shuting her eyes.

"why are you really back tawn?" she looked down to her.

"I wanted to…" she mummbled. " lets sleep now no more talk." She curled up further to him. And acted asleep.

Shika shook off her question avoidance and went to sleep.

End chapter

**It may be somewhat boring forst chapter, sorry guys, but keep reading I promise it will get better. And I will accept any ideas also. Thanks guys.**

Ps. Check out my other storys! Thanks. And I would love to hear any review people have.


	2. fireing the first arrow

Chapter two: firing the first arrow

" you been in their all morning." Tawny pounded on the bathroom door.

"hold on !" a voice called from behind the locked door.

"come on.." she whinned.

"fine…" shikamaru came out, slowly.

"God you take longer than I do…" she rolled her eyes walking in.

" I do not." he snapped back.

"yes you do," she giggled , before shuting the door in his face.

"troublesome women." He walked off toward the kitchen. " chouji how far is lunch packed?"

"not much yet." Chouji had a huge basket in front of him on a counter he was pileing food after food in it.

" why is your cousin here? She is so annoying…" he stared off toward the doorway that led down the hall he could hear water running.

"well you do take a long time." Chouji insisted.

"no I don't!" he barked defenseively.

"yes you do, but I don't take long so it never bothered me." He shrugged and shoved more food into the basket.

"thanks chouji." He shock his head in his hand. " your just as troublesome she is." He pointed down the hall. The water had stopped.

"as I remember you had a crush on her." chouji smiled slyly.

"your never to talk about that!" he ran over and covered chouji's mouth.

"talk about what?" shika turned around to see Tawny in a towel ringing out her hair.

She stopped ringing it out and flipped her head back the strands of wet hair fell gentlely to her face. ( sparkles around her and sexy music.lol.)

Shikamaru stood mouth a gape she had become even hotter than he rembered._ And seince when had the towels looked so small?_ ( not that he was objecting but he just thought it.)

" anyone home." She was waving her hand in front of his face. But all he could see was her blue pool eyes _so sentual…_

"shikamaru." Chouji said.

"what." He snapped back to reality.

"your drooling." Tawny stepped back giggling then turned to face chouji who was unphased by the half naked cousin befor him. " where's a hair brush I don't know where mine is."

" cabnet above the sink."

"thanks." She turned back to shikamru. She moved close to his ear . Leaning forward she whispered. _I can see down the towel from here so big…_

"I know what your thinking and what you want." She then quickly pulled away. " so be good." She smiled running back down the hall to the bathroom. " ill be out in ten!" she yelled back.

By the time they had gotten to the practicing grounds Ino was already there.

"you guys are so late.." she complained. She walked toward Tawny.

"problem?" Tawny asked attitudes where flairing.

"no-" ino stopped circling her and stood hand on a hip that was cocked out.

"then don't act like you have one." Tawny smiled. She had won that round.

" lets skip im not going to be in a war zone." Shika whispered to chouji. The boys turned around and proceeded to walk away.

"why the hurry boys." The group turned to look at Asuma.

" they want to kill each other." Shika pointed to the girl who where now watching him.

"hello Tawny.." asuma nodded in her direction.

"what are you doing here." She smiled folding her arms across her chest. " shouldn't you be coaxing other young women to eat lunch with you?"

"I would be but it worked so well on you I didn't think id have to try again." He chuckled with a smile.

"o- really." She giggled.

"wait wait- you guys know each other?" shika interupted.

"yah im confused." Chouji said he was eating chips already.

"he invited me to lunch yesterday when I came in." she looked to the boys. " he even payed for it." She motioned to Asuma who was smiling proudly.

"he payed for something." Ino interupted as Asuma's shoulder's dropped to his subordinates comment.

" practice." Asuma pointed to the field.

The team walked to the empty area. " she here five minutes and that bitch has us getting in trouble making us practice early." She rolled her eyes " I knew asuma had bad taste but she is the worst he couldn't have picked a bigger whore!" she whispered.

Shika glared to her before he walked away quicker. "what did I do?" she whispered to chouji. " I just called the girl a whore and he got all defense are they related?"

"no, her and I are." He walked away too.

"humph" ino folded her arms and pounted slightly. " that bitch is causeing major problems for me today!" she mummbled.

Then instantly an arrow flew landing into a touching position of her toe. Tawny yelled to her. " hold your tongue and you'll keep it." She smiled again before turning away.

Ino was now quietly plotting the destruction of her new opponent.

"begin," asuma shouted. He leaned against a tree and pulled out a lite.

"such a dirty habbit."

"women let me have my simple pleasures." He mocked her. " dirty habbit."

"simple but deadly in the long run." She took the cigarate from his mouth and broke it in two pieces over her finger. He watched as it feel to the ground.

"bitch." He breathed the word heavy under his breath.

" do you want to go.." she said teasingly.

"no I want to smoke." He pulled out another. Sh etook this one rapidly he didn't even know it was gone till he burnt his hand on the lighter when he went to lite the empty space.

" you don't need this." She broke it again. She knew she was getting under his goat but that was the plan. She wanted to know what skills he had what he could really do or if it was a show.

"bitch, don't make me kill you." He pulled out another. And held it opposite her thinking she wouldnt get it this time.

She was now right in front of him. She leaned up against him he was now pressed to the tree. She came mouth close to his her gentle breath felt warm on his lips. He breathed out to meet her lips, leaning forward.

She moved to his ear whispering softly, " you cant kill me," she paused for a second." im quicker," pause. " and smarter," she smiled. "and" she breathed out on his ear. It tickled. " I know your weakness." She kissed the groove in his neck close to his ear gently. H eshivered as she pulled away.

She pulled away giggling softly. " the deal is you beat me you can smoke."

"what makes you think I wont win?" he said after regaining his composer.

" because if I win you don't get to smoke." She waved the broken cigar tip in the air. He looked donw to notice his new one had also been broken.

"damnt." He clentched it in his fist. _I can't let my guard down on her, sh eis a smart as they come and quick._

"ok what do you propose," she held her hands behind her swaying from toes to heal toes to heals.

"I win I smoke, you can't complain…" she kept smiling. "and…"

"yes."

"you go out with me again." He raised an eyebrow as she poundered it for a few seconds.

"deal."

"clear the field!" he yelled to the kids.

"why?" chouji asked as the group walked over, they had been so busy training they hadn't noticed the pair talking.

"friendly compitition." Tawny smiled.

" take her down sensei!" ino yelled as the two began to walk into the area for a spar.

"don't kill him Tawny." Chouji mummbled under his breath.

"why would that wretch win?"ino asked to the boys.

"she's not a wretch, she's a ninja, skilled one at that." Shikamaru spoke up.

" but she's not as good as-." Ino began.

"don't compare her to sasuke she is twice as good."

Ino stood quiet she rarely heard shika compliment anyone.

" you ready to play?" tawny asked backing away to give room for a first attack.

" you will be at my mercy." He raised his brows persausively at her ,as he steped into position.

"you might need these." From behind her she grabbed his weapons. And threw them at the ground in front of him.

He stared at the weapons they stood straight up from the ground. He felt in his pack, empty… _when did she _… he grabbed them from the ground. And placed them over his hands.

"give no mercy. " she said snickering at him.

Im really going to have to try with her, she is younger than me but still how can she be so good…

"what the hell?" chouji said pointing to the weapon's on the ground.

"how did she get them?"

"she taught me to play chess." Shika smiled lightly. " I still can't beat her."

"so she's smart?" ino asked she thought she was starting to understand this new enemy of hers.

"yes. And her precision is like neji's but with arrows."chouji added.

"arrows."

"just watch, she's been like this seince we where kids." Shkamru added.

"when you where kids?" she looked to him puzzled" why don't I know any of these things?"

"because… I think they are starting." He pointed to the pair.

"so who do you want to say start?" Asuma asked.

"you can."

"no thanks, lady's first…" he waved her the motion to begin.

"doesn't that mean you start." She smiled.

"bitch." He then lundged at her.

She dodged it effortlessly. It went along with a hit and dodge for a while till he caught on she couldnt be hit that way.

The stopped to catch his breath for a few seconds across the way from her. " my turn." She mummbled.

Raising her hand in a diangle positon form her face. Bringing it downward in a an arced motion she formed a bow made from pure glowing charkra. Reaching in her pack she quickly pulled an arrow out. Skillfully she placed it between her finger guard and the bow string.

Soundless it flew through the air, landing it pinned Asuma's sleeve to the ground.he tried derperately tugging it free.

She mocked him landing another one pinning him again just as he had gotten free. Looking when he was free sh ehad only put one hole in his sleeve even though sh ewas maybe a quarter of a mile away from where he was standing.

-----------------------------------------------

" do I get to know anymore?" ino asked.

"can we trust you?" chouji asked.

"yes im your teamate why wouldn't you trust me."

" you cant tell anyone that was shika's crush a long time ago." He whispered to ino then pointing to shiukamaru.

"really?" she asked quietly.

"yah, that's why he's protective, he said hes over it..."

"but then why."

"hes not really over it he never was. She left quickly and then didn't come back till now."

Ino looked to the pair who where sparing, jumping aroung they clinked weapons many times.

" I guess he still cares for her, he got depressed after she got back and didn't try hard, I think he only tried for her." chouji shrugged and turned back to watch the match.

" so does he?- ." ino's sentence broke when she noticed shika watching them.sh equickly turned to watch the match.

Shikamru glared muttering under his breath.

"check." Tawny walked toward Asuma who finally broken free of four arrows and was struggling with a the 5th one.

He broke free and jumped pinning her to the ground. He smiled standing as he lay straddled on a sqirming Tawny. " as I said you are at my mercy." He chuckled deep in his throat. ( but not like evil or anything)

He leaned down to her ear. Annoyingly doing what she did. " at my mercy, you arent strong enough, smart enough or quick enough to catch me."

"sounds familiar ." Tawny said with a smile. " words from an amazing fighter might I add."

"not really she isnt that good."

"better an opponent than you can hope to be." She took her legs and wraping then around his she lifted him off her and threw him over her head toward a tree. Flying not far behind him she force of the throw had lifted her also from the ground and she was poised bow ready and rapidly fireing at his direction.

Ino and chouji jumped away from the tree they where standing by not just before Asuma slammed into it. Tawny landed gently on her toes in a crouched position.

"are you ok?" ino and chouji ran to asuma.

"he's alive." Tawny walked to him. Standing in front arms crossed. She was smiling at her job well done.

" you could have killed him!" ino barked pointing a finger in Tawny's face.

"not if I didn't want to." She was looked to shika who was sitting not far from them leaned against another tree.

" checkmate." She smiled to Asuma who was starting to recover from impact. " someone needs to help him he can't move."

"im fine." He said quietly trying to move his hand to his head to rub a sore spot. It wouldn't move.

"what the hell?" his arm looked fine no marks or anything he tried other part so fhis body still no movement.

"you are gonna.-."

"gonna what not smell smoke from your nasty habbit all day ." she smirked ." shikamaru can you help him please."

"no."

she looked to him startled by the statement.

"he started it he can do it himself."

She slowly walked over to where he was , bending down she began to talk to him in a face to face way.

"please you know this better than anyone." His eyes brightened. "he's never fought a real fighter before" she smiled.

"so." He shrugged.

"if you help him ill help you." She stood up now arms crossed lightly by her chest pulling down the fabric enough to see a cleavage line.

"I don't need anything from you." He smirked standing ready to walk away.

"you don't need it but." She took a hand where no one could see what she was doing and placed it on his grion lightly contrating her hand till she felt him shiver. " I know you always wanted it." She rubbed her finger tips over the know growing spot in his pants. " now I think your truly ready to have it."

He bit his lip. " so will you help him?" she smiled.

He thought for a second but couldn't concentrate fully due to the appetizing hand rubbing she was doing." A…. sure."

"that's my man." She took another light squeeze at him before turning to face the others. Asuma was still struggling with getting away form the tree and chouji and in otried desperately to pull him away.

_Im her man _he thought to himself. The pair proceeded toward the others.

" the arrows are through the tree and he is pinned tightly you cant get him out."

"thanks for the news flash just help us." Ino said pulling harder on his right arm.

"move and ill do it.?"

"you? Chouji is stronger and he cant even move him!" she yelled.

"I can." He pushed ino out of the way. Placing his hands in the trees shadow he stood there quet for a second.

"how does this help" chouji asked looking to Tawny.

"watch." As they watched the arrows slowly came out he stepped away from the tree. And they came farther out.

"what is he doing and how?"

"he's moving the shadow of the arrows to his will and removing them from the tree."

"I wasn't talking to you " ino snapped back.

"doesn't matter." Tawny snickered. When all the arrows were out from the tree shika lowered his hands to his sides sighing heavyly at the boring task completed.

But looking to Tawny he got a nod of aproval he smiled o himself.

Ino and chouji rushed over and helped Asuma to his feet.

"you still don't get my cigarates." Asuma rubbed his sore head in relief.

"that's not fair you lost." She protested.

"you cheated."

"no I didn't you're a sore loser."

"no." he looked away slightly ashamed of his loss.

"anyway dinner this day next week at five ok?" he looked back to her in surprise as the rest did also.

"sure." He said surprised that the bet hadn't seemed to matter to her.

" ok then" then she began to walk away back toward the city. She felt like lunch.

"wait where do I pick you up at?"

"shikamaru's house " she said with a small bounce to her voice.They all looked to the astonished shika mouth a gap.

" my house?" he mummbled.

End chapter

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry to any fans that waited a long time for this ive been busy with all the hot desert nights chapter. Ill try to write the next on efor this within a week so keep reading and please review. Thankshope you liked it.


	3. talking things out

Chapter 3: talking things out

Knocking on the door Tawny hoped he would answer.It was early morning after all.

"what." It came from behind the door it was the agitated voice of a man .

"can I come in?" she said sweetly.

"who is it." The man opened the door slightly letting a crack of light into the semi-dark room on the other side.

" Tawny." She didnt wait for a reply she just pushed her hand threw the door crack forcing it open she, stepped inside.

The door closed behind her. The light exited with it. "what do you want Tamra?" he asked coldly.

"you know I hate when you use my full name." She gave a disapproving glare to the direction she thought the door was. " can we turn on some lights?"

"no."

"fine." She felt for a chair and placed herself in it.

"what are you back for?"

"it didn't work out well the prince and I that is."

"really how not well." The man smiled to himself.

"dead not well."

"good very good."he nodded in aproval

"I need out of here as quick as possible."

"why?" he asked fairly amused. " to back home isn't that what you always wrote about in your letters." He walked over turning on a dim lamp and dug threw a draw pulling out some unopened mail he threw it at her cutting her arm and some above her knee. She took the letters holding them in her hands.

"why didn't read them?"

"I didn't need to you always where a complainer." He raised a brow.

She glared to him.

"why the sudden urge to go home?" he stood behind her hands on her shoulders.

"I just want to go."

"your debt is almost repayed you are free to go after one more task."

"one more!" she yelled standing quickly with fustration, the man quickly shoved her down the the couch again by her shoulders.'

"one more small task my dear." He began to gently rub her shoulders.

" I don't want too." She folded her arms over her chest and pouted.

"you have too." He said molotonely." Why do you want to leave so quickly."

"I just do."

"is their someone else?"

"no. the guy friend and I are going out to eat later tonight." She shook her head.

"not him." He said coldly , " the other one."

"what other one," she was trying to play dumb but horribly failing at it.

" the reason you wrote these, why you wanted to come back so often." He remarked toward the unopened letters.

"no other."

" don't lie to me Tamra." He added coldly as he breathed the chilling air onto her neck. " I know everything about you, until your debt is repayed you belong to me." He hissed.

"a…" she shivered before preparing to speak again." I knew him when I was a kid is true and its nothing more than an old friendship too me." She stood up and headed for the door.

"too me, is that all you think."

She stopped. "no its not all I think."

"then speak your mind."

"well here it is." She positioned her hand on the door knob. "screw you asss-hole." She turned the knob and stepped a foot out the door. " send me my last assignment as soon as you can. I want out of this town." With that she shut the door behind herself.

The sun was bright in her eyes it was high for only being around eleven. She placed her hand on her brow and posed her herself to look down at the streets below. It was bustling with many people buying, selling, coming and going.

She spotted a face in the crowd. " chouji!" she called out running down the stairs to meet up with her cousin.

"hey what's up?" she asked panting slightly by the time she reached him.

"shopping."

"shopping?" she gave him an odd look.

"not like that." He waved it off. "we need more rice and flour, bread and eggs."

"o." she drew out the letter slowly.

"we ran out again." He shrugged . " well so is that of life. Anyway what are you up too today?"

"im going to go see shika here soon, and then tonight at five im going out with Asuma." She shrugged imitaing his own. " well so is that of life." She giggled.

"why are you going to see shikamaru?" he questioned raising a brow. " in here." He pointed as the entered a small shop.

"I want to is all." She prohibited herself from saying to much.

"are you shure , I mean he could pick you up at our house." He grabbed a few loafs of bread from a shelf. " it wouldn't be a bother."

"no shika's house is fine with me." She then walked to a basket near the counter that countained eggs. " how many?"

"a dozen. But are you shure there is nothing bigger than that there?" he eyed her.

"its nothing honest." She raised her hands in defense almost dropping the eggs. " what else was there to get ?" sh equestioned.

"that's all from here, but I know there is more…" his eyes glanced to her as he placed the items in a brownn grocery bag and payed for the items.

"its just that i…a…" she trailed slightly. " he is your friend I don't want there to be something weird between the two of you." She smiled hoping she had fixed it.

"nothings wrong between shikamaru and me, its between him and you…" he glanced to her. " you two have been like this forever even when you where kids you would practice with him more than me." Tawny lowered her head. " I didn't feel third wheel or anything but I could tell."

" really?" she said quietly.

"but im not shure what you guys feel now? But I know that you two need to figure it out ok?" he stopped at a venders cart 20lbs of rice please."

" coming right up." Than man proceeded to fill a sack scoopin griceful after rice full into it.

"but I mean yah, talk with him about it, he still really cares about you, and he was crushed when you left I don't know details or anything but it really hurt him."

"it did?"

"yes it did."

She downcast her eyes. " I never noticed I always thought of it as playful badgering never really…" she looked up " but now…I…"

"Tawny!Tawny." it was Asuma.

" hey Asuma." She smiled pleasantly for now she guessed she would have to put shika in the back of her thoughts and focus. " what are you up too?"

"nothing really you?"

"same, helping chouji with some shopping." She looked to her cousin who was barely visable under the food and bags.

"chouji goes shopping?"

"its for food!" he huffed.

Tawny giggled taking a bag from him. As did Asuma. The walked to a nearbye table the small group had decided to grab something snackable it wouldn't be time for lunch concidering it was only 11:30.

" so what will it be." The man behind the counter asked smiling. He was missing a front tooth and he apron was greasey.

"just some tea," pauseing she thought of anything else she might have wanted. " umm…I guess that's all o- and could you make the tea sweet?"

"shure can, next." He turned to Asuma. "coffee black, and a bowl of rice heavy on the sauce Martin." The waiter winked.

"do I come here that often?" Asuma chuckled.

"sometimes," the waiter smiled again, he was actually missing more teeth than when Tawny first saw his mouth.

"thanks Martin." Asuma nodded.

"your welcome, next." He turned to chouji who held up the menu.

"this half please." He motioned to the left side of the menu.

"ok then ." he walked back toward the kitchen.

" so how is the food here really?" chouji turned his attention to Asuma.

"good , Martin is an amazing cook." He nodded leaning his head downward to see Tawny who was spinning her stool around in half circles staring at the clouds going by. " what are you doing?"

It was a few mintues of silence till she figured out he was talking to her. " o nothing just thinking."

"about what?" he chuckled at the idea of a girl thinking.

" the clouds they are so fluffy and round like pillows." She smiled still watching the sky.

" why would you be thinking about the clouds you sound just like-."

Suddenly you could heard a shrilled squeak and a muffled bark getting louder from the other side of the tent.

"a rat a rat get it away!" a lady screamed.

"I wonder what all the noise is about?" the shop man asked not wanting an answer. " here you go." He placed the food and drink in front of its orderer.

_Rat rat rat…_ Tawny thought to herself. " omg conway!" she yelled jumping up and darting around the side of the stand.

Followed quickly in toe by Asuma.

" well be back for these." Chouji took a bit of his muffin before following the rest.

"conway! Conway!" Tawny yelled desperatly. Suddenly the small mouse jumped into her hands and quickly scattered up her sleeve shivering.

She looked up and saw a white blob of a dog flying toward her ducking it pasted over her and hit Asuma in the stomach knocking him to the ground.

"are you ok?" she asked worried.

"fine." He rubbed his head as the small dog stood up and shook off from the fall.

"akamaru." Suddenly a boy red markings came sliding around the bend slamming into tawny knocking her to the ground.

"im so sorry." He held out his hand helping her up.

"uh." She rubbed her thigh. " ouch."

"akamaru what where you thinking?" he glared to the four legged pet at his side.

" kiba what is with the hurrying." Hinata and shino walked around the side to meet with the teamate.

" akamaru ran over this girl." He helped Tawny up. " and again im really sorry."

She watched his expression soften as he apologized his light brown puppy eyes gleamed in the light.

"a… it fine nothing broken I think." She rubbed her thigh again.

They walked to the stand togather th eother group had decided to join them for a bite.

" Tawny I think you might be late for whatever you had planned today its noon now." Chouji looked at a clock hanging in the shop.

"noon!" she looked up. " I should go."

"thanks for the snack guys ill see you later." She waved to asuma and chouji. " It was nice meeting you all."

"same here." hinata smiled with a wave from kiba. Shino did nothing but drink his sake.

"and Asuma pick me up at 8 ok? Thanks bye. Without leaving time to answer she darted off.

"so do you think I-." Kiba smiled triphantly before shino cut him off.

"no."

"why wouldn't I-."

"no. with her not a chance."

"damnt shino your such a party pooper."

" she's not your type boy. She needs a man, not a child." Asuma fixed his buckle trying to act macho.

"if she wants a man why is she going to shikamaru's house?" shino asked molotonely quiet.

They looked at each other than to chouji, holding his hands up inocently. " I dotn know more than anyone else." He protested.

End chapter

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hey guys, next chapter coming very soon soon as in ive already started writting it,lol. please review, without review i wont post it right away. ok thanks by for now.


	4. a before dinner party

Chapter 4: dinner preview

She opened the door leading into a small appartment it contained five rooms and a deck.

"nice and compact too." She said nodding as she placed a hand on a chair.

She was standing in the livingroom. It had a coffee table and a few chairs, in the couner was a small stove for heating the room.

"you could have at least said something before just barging in…" he said walking around the corner of the hallway into livingroom view.

"what would be the fun in that." They walked to the kitchen and she started some water on the kitchen stove. She sat on the table's edge. Shikamaru had his head down he was already asleep again.

"get up you lazy bones." She poked his arm till he moved pulling away from the evil pokeness. " its past noon you know."

" so."

"you should be up." She insisted.

"so," he paused. "who cares, you troublesome woman." He turned his head over in the opposite direction of her. "I have nothing better to do anyway."

She looked around the appartment. He lived alone but it wasn't a mess really so he didn't need to clean it up. For a slob he was quite tidey in his spare time.

" you should go shower." She commented. Looking down at him.

"I don't smell I'm not going anywhere, why does it matter?"

"It does to me. You shower now!" she lifted his body from the chair and shoved him down the hall to the bathroom.

"Tawny is this really necessary right now?"

"Yes." She smiled shoving him in. " Be a good boy." She leaned in the doorway kissing his cheek gently before walking back to the kitchen.

"So troublesome." He shut the bathroom door behind himself. And proceeded to shower.

Why was she always asking him to do things? Why did he always listen to her? even when they where kids. (flash.)

"You stand here." Tawny pulled him in front of a tree.

"I don't wanna." He pouted as he fell cross legged to the ground.

"For me please." She puppy eyed him. " Please."

"Fine." He mummbled

"Yay." She hugged him tightly before re positioning him in front of the tree. "Stand still."

She made a bow of chakra. And fired an arrow above his head almost hitting him, missing less than an inch.

"You couold have killed me!" he screamed.

"Not if I didn't want too." She giggled.

"so troublesome." He shook his head pulling away from the tree slowly.

" thank you for being my study buddy for this." She cheered.

"whatever, you picked me what choice did I have?" he shrugged his shoulders as he sat on a bench under the huge shady tree they had been practicing at.

She walked in front of him looking down sadness looming in her young eyes. " you could have said no."

"but I didn't."

" I know." She kissed his cheek and pulled away quickly. Covering her mouth and giggling to herself softly. His hand found its way up to the cheek she had kissed he rubbed it with his hand slowly.

"a... see you here tomarrow." She began to run off suddenly finding she couldn't move. "what's?"

It was shika he allowed her to turn around and see him. He was standing arms positioned for the jutsu he had preformed.She walked to him inaudibly. He smiled placeing his hand around her waist.pulling her close then kissing her gently lips pressed to another so soft and gentle so innocent.

" Tamra." She jumped back.from his arms and looked around.

A man stood leaning against a nearbye wall. " we need to go."

"Im sorry I didn't mean to be late." She looked down an twitled her thumbs. " your not I'm early, lets go." His molotone voice was deep and eary it sent a shiver down shika's spine.

"ill see you tomarrow, bye." She ran up to meet with the man as they walked away.She turned around quickly running back she hugged him whispering. " love you." She smiled. Before letting go and running down the street "see you tomarrow!" she yelled back ( end flash )

He whiped the soap from his eyes and took a last wait under the shower head to make sure the shampoo had rinsed completely.

But she had never come back the next day. Or the day after. She hadnt come back till now. Seven years later she came back, but why was she back.

"bang, bang, bang." Came the pounded at the bathroom door. " I couldn't get you in there now I cant get you out." She laughed. Where are your shirts?"

why would she want a shirt. " why?"

"where are they?" she repeated again leaving his question unanswered.

"ill get you one in a second hold on." He finally yelled back. A few minutes later he emerged from the bathroom in towel.

"where are they?" she insisted politely unphased by the towel as it outwardly seemed.

" my room, in a dresser." He said sarcasticly.

"thanks I need one I spilled tea on this one."

"you can kill with an arrow but you cover yoruself in tea when you try to pour." he shook his head and chuckled.

"your so mean." She playfully punched his arm.

"its this way." They walked threw a doorway into a room with pale tan walls and a bed, with two dressers, and a nightstand on one side.

"its nice ." she commented smiling.

"a…" he rumadged threw a pj draw pulling out a button down night shirt. " this should work he threw it to her.

" thanks." She began to take off her top to replace it with a new one.

"what are you doing?" he said quiet loudly.

" changing shirts." She shrugged and took off the fabric revealing a bra.

"not in here your not." he tried to push her out.

"I like it in here though, the bed is soft and cosy." She jumped backwards on to it. Curling her legs up a little she snuggled in the pillows and warm comfortor. " mmm…."

"ill change in the bathroom then." He quickly ran out holding the new clothes to cover his face.

"what was that about?" she looked to the empty door way. " o well." She slid the button shirt on buttoning it she thought to herself. I haven't really payed him back for doing what I asked have I? It was just a ploy to lead him on prove I had control and get what i wanted wasn't it? But it wasn't she liked it too.

"shika!" she sat up on the bed the shirt was button one above where the bra connected in the front.so cleavage was still highly visable.

"are you dressed yet?" he asked she could see his shadow outside the door.

"im fine." She had on now just her baggy over sized cargos they where low rides. The button down shirt was slightly long on her.

"ok then ill come in." he was wearing basic pants and a sleeveless tank. He looked at her smiling slightly. It looked like he was holding a secret from her in a sly manner.

"what?"

"nothing." The expression unchanged. " want something to eat."

"shure, its about lunch anyway." She stood up walking past him toward the kitchen he couldn't help but notice the smell of black rasberry's.

"mmm…." He said to himself he thought thought he said it out loud. Tawny giggled.

" that's cute." She giggled again.

He blushed a little. " what do you want?"

" I don't know." She opened a few doors but to no success. He sat in a chair head down.

"I cant find anything I want in here." She walked over to him trailing a finger from one shoulder to the other then rested her chin on the top of his head. Arms hanging in front of his chest.he sat up.

"what do you want then? We can go somewhere else if you want." She shrugged his shoulders. " whatever is fine with me."

"hmm…." She slide her hands down his chest.

He didn't even have to ask what she was doing. He twisted his head to the side a little. She kissed his cheek softly then kissed more over till she reached his mouth.kissing it she pressed harder into him.

He went at it gradually, sticking his tongue in her mouth. The warmth was uncomprehendable against his own tongue moving delicately. Then quicker as they got into it. Her hands slide down to his lap fingers tenderly extending and retracting stroking his member below the pants.

"Tawny." He breathed out softly.

"yes."

"wait." He pulled away from her grasp.

" what's wrong?" she sat on the table in front of him legs dangling over the edge of the table swinging back and forth.

"it's just that." He rubbed his hand threw his hair toward his back. " I just don't know."

"what is really bothering you?" she smiled sweetly leaning forward toward him.

"why did you leave?" he looked to her expresion ready from the worst.

"no reason."

"so you just up and left me?" he looked away slightly embarased.

"i.." she was unsure how to answer the question.

"why Tawny?"

"it had nothing to do with you." She looked away. " it was that I just had to take care of something. And its done so now im back."

"is that all."

" yes." She replied quickly still refuseing to connect her eyes to his.

"alright then I trust you." He turned her chin pulling her close to face him.

She cringed inside. _He trusts me. Why does he trust me._ She looked to him. His eyes where soft and caring luring her in. "shika." She whispered leanig to his ear.

"what." He whispered back

"I love you." His eyes widened brightening at the same time.

" I love you too." He kissed her passionatly. Falling back to the table they meshed. He lay between her legs spot positioned atop her own. Shika removed her pants and underwear deligently while she was focused on the kissing.

"shika," she breathed out the words heavy trying to catch her breath.

"yes." His calm reply was soothing.

" you don't, ill still love you even if." She breathed heavy again as his finger stroked her entryway. " I don't need it im-."

" you don't need it but you've always wanted it, havent you?" he pushed his fingers in. she moaned gently melting in his arms. He pulled his fingers out.

"again?" he questioned to the sound of breathing. Without reply he entered again this time a little harder. Leaving his fingers in this time he curled them up slightly making a waving motion.

Her spot throbbed with pleasure. Anticipation was building. She arched her back slowly making soft noises. Her hips pulsing with the movement of his fingers.

"shikamaru." She breathed out.

He smiled. Laughing somewhere deep in his throat.

"shika." She breathed again. " I want to get you." She looked up eyes warm and blue.

"ok." He pulled his fingers from her. the warmth from her spot still fresh on his hand.

" bed please." She pulled him toward the bedroom, quickly tossing him to the bed. His body bounced up from the matress before hitting it again.

Lightly stroking him with one hand, with the other she removed the belt and the pants where unbuttoned. Pulling them to his ancles she kissed the top of his member that was just below his boxers.

He humped forward begging for more. " you want it don't you." She kissed the top again before removing the boxers.

"so much." She kissed it again this time holding out her tongue licking it, the steamy salvia drooled down it, taking her hand she rubbed its shaft mouth poised at the top.

He whimpered softly. She moved her mouth down over it, that motion growing stronger harder, he humps into her mouth more, begging for the pleasure as she pulls away.

She moved upward grazing his nipple with her teeth. She climbs her body atop his member. She slides herself gradually down it. Till it is no longer visable. The muscles in him pulse with elation at this welcoming. She pulls upward then down again this time only halfway.

Going up and down half made him want it more. Hands on her hips he trys to pull her furthur on it, she resists, he whole body is aching to be touched.he whimpers at the failure to get more.

He lay ready to explode and over take her but this was the biggest high he had ever felt never before had he want so much to be buried in the pulsating warmth that was Tawny.

"please Tawny, please.." Thick, deep and coarse with arousal his voice beckoned to her.

She smiled victorious to him. He had given in first. "yes.-" She said smileing.

She didn't have a chance to finish her sentence. I took hold of her and rolled her over. My lips sought hers. Hard. Tongues dueled. Teeth clashed.

He slammed his self into her. she let out a screaming moan full of pleasure, as it took him in whole.

Unable to restrain his wants he slammed into her harder… faster…deeper…

The pairs moans fill the air as they continue to go. Sweat dripped from their bodies.

Her body arched climaxing, she tried to moan but her breath escaped her. His own climax taking him over the edge they fell one atop the other to the bed.

Rolling off her they lay side by side, breathing heavy. " shika " said after regaining fresh air in her lungs.

"yes."

"you where right."

"about what?" he rolled on to his side. To watch her.

she rolled over too meeting his gaze. " I always have wanted it." He smiled kissing her forhead.

"we should get dressed." He got off the bed and walked to the dresser. Pulling himself out bottoms.

"I want to just lay here for now."

"ill go get your shirt." He walked to the balcony. And found the top strung over the railing. The tea stain was now invisable.

"shika." He turned around to see tawny still in his buton down shirt.

"yeah, and take this people might see you."

"why would people seeing me be a problem, are you ashamed of me?" she moved out next to him. Kissing his cheek.

"no." he paused eyes sadened " if someone like Asuma see's you and I togather like this wouldn't it be?"

"bad. Maybe." She kissed his cheek again. " but I don't love him so why should I care?"

"I guess you shouldn't have too."

"good."

" then are you still going out with him tonight?"

"yes."

He turned around kissing her again, she was pressed to the wall behind her. he pulled away slow as he looked into her eyes. " I love you"

" I love you more." She giggled before walking back into the house.

She walked back to the kichen and grabbed her pants and panties from the floor. " im gonna go shower. I should be done soon." She took her shirt and went into the bathroom.

He walked to the bedroom pulling a clean shirt from the open drawer he slipped it over his head. He heaved a long sigh. Before letting himself fall to the bed.

Or what he once could have called a bed. It was now a sheetless matress on a metal frame, and his pillows were no where in sight yet. He closed his eyes, the smell of sex lingereed in the air around him, he smiled to the thought.

"shikamaru." Her voice as soft. " do you think I look ok?"

Her hair was down and only slightly wet. But she still looked like an angel. " you look good." He said with a nod.

"he should be here any minute."

"I know."

"yah." Then there was a loud knocking.

"that would be him." They walked to the door togather. Opening it the found Asuma standing holding flowers.

"hi." She said cheerfully.

"hey." Asuma said then nodded at shika who stood silent. " ready?"

"yep " she turned to shika. " ill be good no drink, or anything like that." She giggled, then leaned in kissing his cheek. "I love you" she whispered.

"bye."

"don't wait up for me." She waved to him as she walked away laughing , smelling flowers and holding Asuma's hand.

" why would I wait up?" she smiled slyly. " when I can go stocker." He chuckled deep in his throat shuting the door behind himself he began to follow swiftly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hope you guys liked the chapter i dont think its my best lemon im not sure yu guys can decide next chapter coming soon if i get 3 reviews, thats the ransom, no reviews no next chapter so write me reviews! so i said i wanted three reviews before next chapter but i was to excited to post it im tired of waiting for you people to review to it...grrr...but i am glad that more people added me as favorite author and as alerts so yay you people. ill write again soon.


	5. dinner date

Chapter5: dinner date

"where are we going?" Tawny asked as they turned down the opposite street from where they would have originaly eaten.

"it's a surprise." He smirked.

"ok." She asked in a questioning tone.

"im not telling you."

"fine she crossed her arms." Poutingly.

"we are almost there come on." He grabbed her arm leading her down an alley.

"what is this place?"she looked around, it smelled like trash and dirty laundry.

"here." He pulled a key from his pocket opening a door to the side of the alley, they walked in. it was completely different than what sh ehad thought it might be.

"my home." He smiled walking in throwing the keys in a dish by the door.

The walls were painted, it was nice traditional japenese furiture. The furniture seemed new, and the whole roomed smelled like beef stew.

"you like?"

"mmm…. What are you making she slipped off her shoes and walked threw to the kitchen. Lifting the pan lid she smelled the steamy air that was released.

"what is it?"

"soup and rice." He placed the lid back down. I hope its ok with you?"

"it seems so good." She clung to him giving him a hug. " thanks."

"your welcome. It should be done here in a few minutes, hope your hungary I think I made to much…" he sighed, pulling out some dishes and placing them neatly on the table.

Kitchen seemed all high tech with shiny aplainces and wooden table and chairs the counter space was also wood to mimic the floor it seemed.

"its fine." She smiled at him assuring him.

"ok."

When the food was set they ate, not long after they decided to go for icecream as a nice dessert.

"let me lock up." Asuma turned around locking the doro as they exited behind a nearbye bush you see shikamaru sitting.

"god its about time what were they doing in there so long?" she shook his head, it wasn't time for those thoughts the pair was moving out.

"so did you like being beat?"

"not particularly by a girl."

"what does that mean?" sh emoved away from him a little.

"nothing."

"so it would have been ok if it was a guy?" her voice rose a little.

"no, but it might have been less-"

"bruiseing to your pride?" she questioned stopping.

"a…" he paused. " yah." He hung his head. " it hurt too, you're a hard person to battle."

" that's what ive been told." She giggled at his insecurity and moved closer.

Suddenly a random person went by her spilling stuff all over her it burnt the cuts on her skin that where made by the letters earlier that day. She held her arm. " uh." It had started to bleed a little.

"are you ok?" asuma asked.

"hum. O.. this im fine some paper cuts." She looked around but the cuprate was gone. She sighed. " lets go get the icecream now." They headed into a shop.

Behind them about two blocks was shikamru.

" they are getting more food?" he hoped into a bush to watch them but he wasn't close enough to hear them for fear of being seen.

" I wonder what they are saying?"

"so yah he's a lousy student. Doesn't try or anything. Its just boring to him he has no reason to train or anything, I was told he used to be quite good actually."

"really.he always tried really hard from what I can rememeber." She looked puzzled.

"her doesn't try or care about anything. What kind do you want?"

"citron, he doesn't care about anything?"

"nothing just a few friends like chouji is all."he shrugged before turning to face the waiter, " a… one chocolate and a citron please."

"in a bowl." Tawny piped up.

"yes, citron in a bowl." He nodded.

"ok."

"so how did you learn to fight?" he turned to her.

"me. Ive always know really." His eyes grew wide.

"when I was young my mom used to call it a gift, my dad is a grass nin, so he hunt deer and other things for a living." She giggled softly. " so when I started to mold chakra for the first time it was shooting arrows like my dad, but I got my mom's appetite." She giggled again. Before sighing.

"so why arent you with them right now?"

" my father is dead, and mother is also."

"how if I might ask."

"my father was shot threw the heart with an arrow and my mother died of heart break something even the medical nin couldn't save."

She sighed again, holding back tears.

"im sorry."

"its not yoru fault its-." She paused. " I came to live with my uncle and his family here in kohona ,that's how I first met shikamaru."

"so why did you leave?"

"hm" she didn't look up.

"asuma there you are." They turned around to see a white haired shinobi.

"kakashi-."

"here's the itcha itcha book you let me barrow. The end was the best part…" he began on about the story and the sences it contain before noticing tawny. " who is she?" he whispered to asuma.

"my date." He said saracsticly. " and you just told her I was a pervert!" he gritted his teeth and looked to tawny who was laughing.

"I like itcha itcha too." She covered her mouth sh ewas laughing a little softer trying to contain it.

" you like it?" the mens eyes grew wide.

"why wouldn't I im in it." She became serious but still showed a smile.

"you-your in it?" kakashi stumbled out the words.

"yes?" she was uncertain why the guys didn't belive her.

"wait wait how are you in it. " asuma held his hands up waving her off.

" I know the author." She blushed a little " im the reason he started the series.im a friend of a friend of his." She went on.

"so what one are you?" asuma asked thinking of all the character she could be.

"the first one," the guys mouths dropped eyes wide. " I was his muse to write the series." She giggled.

"so your…." Kakashi moved in close to her inches away. " do you like coffee?"

she giggled. " yes."

"want to go get some?"

"im out with-."

"but im cuter." Kakashi started puppy eyes. " pick me."

"hey!" asuma piped up.

"sorry I cant right now…." She giggled again.

"what are they talking about? She sure laughs a lot with them…. Maybe she likes them better." He sighed. Was he just a one night guy to her? he focused back on them.

"I wonder what is asuma and kakashi's deal?" The two where arguing like cats and dogs. Kakashi walked away eventually. Yelled back something about coffee another day from what little he could hear.

What was with tawny she had suddenly quit talking to them she was holding her arm for some reason.

"thanks for not leaving with him."

"yoru welcome. Hey why do I have two icecreams?" she was looking at the half empty bowl in front of her.

"are you ok?"

"im fine." She pulled her arm a little closer to her body.

"so is it really you?"

"yah." She smiled.

" I loved that book and its so hot that you are like that and…" she cringed. " did I say something?"

"no its that." She put her hand to her head. " I don't feel well." Placing her hand on the stood to prop herself she went to her feet.

Her leg cut was bleeding intensely and sepping threw her pants. And her hand had blood on it from where sh ecovered her cut.

" I think I better go to shika's house." Her voice was was choppy and broken, breathing heavy she started to walk away.

"I can walk you there, he stood up, just let me pay for this ok?" he placed money on the table.

When he turned around he saw her falling to the ground. But she was falling to quick he couldn't catch her. shikamru ran from the bushes to aid her flipping her body to her ack he shook her.

"tawny, tawny." He yelled at her to no avail. " you bastard what did you do to her?"

" I didn't do anything." Asuma began pleading innocent.

Shikaru placed two fingers on her wrist, " her pulse is dropping help me get her to the hospital!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

o guys sorry for the wait im doing alot of stories right now and school too ill try to get the next chaper to you guys in about two weeks or less. and review! with reviews i works faster to get the next chapter in thats how im deciding what gets the next chapter first the one with better reviews gets chapters quicker so if you want to see it soon please review!


End file.
